A need exists for individual suppliers of hydrocarbon fluid streams to be paid for the precise molecules they have produced even if a hydrocarbon fluid stream (also referred to herein as a commodity) from an individual supplier is blended with hydrocarbon fluid streams of other suppliers during processing and an individual owner's molecules experience one or more phase changes during processing.
A further need exists for an easy way to perform custody transfer transactions based on true molecular content of a hydrocarbon stream that can be monitored using an executive dashboard which and provide continuous 24/7 monitoring.
A need exists for equitably allocating commingled production streams.
Since current methods ignore the energy transfer from one production stream to another production stream a need has existed for a software program that accurately compared and tracks the energy transfer as molecules experience phase changes.
A need has exists for a software program that can fully accounts for the energy transfer of all components for all production sources in a commingled hydrocarbon fluid stream.
A further need exists to identify the value differential due to the effects of commingling of hydrocarbon production streams.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.